


A Simple Token

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Jousting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Eskel (The Witcher), Multi, Polyamory, Renaissance Faires, mentions of past hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Cahir is really hoping that taking Aiden to the Renaissance Faire will cheer up his friend. And if that won't do the trick, maybe there's a handsome knight who could help...
Relationships: Aiden & Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach, Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	A Simple Token

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave my boys for too long, so here is my Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo fill for the prompt 'flower crown'! I had fun writing just some silly fluffy romcom shit lol
> 
> Also let me say - people who actually work at ren faires/do reenactments, I am so sorry please do not look at this fic for accuracy 😳I've been to like three or four ren faires and that's about all of my experience lmao, so this is very much what an outsider thinks this sort of thing is like lmao. As is the case with all of my AUs, I certainly have not gone for an exhaustively researched approach!!
> 
> Also also Lambert's name at the tournament is a mishmash of things Socks and I came up with, since we don't know where he's actually from lol

As he puts the car in park and glances over at his friend, Cahir really starts to hope he hasn’t made a mistake. He’s sure Aiden will enjoy the Renaissance Faire if he gives it a chance, but seeing him so visibly nervous has Cahir feeling a little nervous himself. The last thing he wants to do is make his friend genuinely miserable. After all, the whole point of this trip is to try and get Aiden interested in a new hobby after his friend group fell apart. Again. The man really does seem to have the worst luck in picking people to hang out with (aside from Cahir, of course, but he barely counts because they’ve been friends since childhood), so now he doesn’t have DnD games to go to on the weekends any more. Cahir’s never been able to understand why such a consummate nerd doesn’t already love Ren Faires, so he’s taken it upon himself to introduce Aiden to his own personal happy place.

The problem is, Aiden is convinced that the whole affair is going to be mortifyingly embarrassing, and that his terrible social skills will leave him at the mercy of excitable reenactors or over-enthusiastic guests. And yeah, maybe the odd fairy or pirate will try to engage him in a bit of playful acting, but Cahir is sure he’d survive. Aiden refused the offer to borrow any of Cahir’s linen shirts, so instead he’s wearing some obscure video game t-shirt and dark jeans, which honestly won’t look that out of place with half the guests at this event. It isn’t one of those strict faires where costumes are strongly encouraged, it’s much more chill. Which is part of why Cahir loves it (part, but definitely not all). He can show up in simple trousers, calf-high leather boots, a loose black linen shirt, and a shitton of jewelry, and no one bats an eye about accuracy. 

Aiden is on edge as they buy their tickets and walk over the rope bridge and into the fairgrounds proper, but he starts to relax as they mingle with the crowd and he spots a bunch of other casual attendees. There’s even a fair number of families with kids running around, mostly congregating around the pony rides and small petting zoo. Cahir scans the area for a familiar face but doesn’t spot anyone, so they end up drifting into the more game-heavy part of the fair. He figures he’ll butter Aiden up with axe throwing and archery before they go into the markets and he has to interact with more people.

And honestly, by the time they make it to the market, Aiden is actually enjoying himself, and Cahir is feeling much more relieved. This  _ had _ been a good idea. Seeing his friend laughing and poking around with interest in the stalls that sell little daggers and other period weaponry is a relief. He’s been so sullen and withdrawn lately, but Cahir has always held fast to their friendship. Aiden is a good friend. He tries, he really does, he just needs help once in a while. And Cahir is more than happy to help, especially if that help comes in the form of purchasing a dagger and a turkey leg the size of his friend’s head. They both deserve a treat, and Cahir briefly eyes a stall selling circlets and bracelets artfully woven from local wildflowers, but is distracted by the sound of trumpets sounding from across the grounds. 

“Shit, we gotta get to the tournament grounds” Cahir exclaims, with enough excitement that Aiden doesn’t even question him, just follows after as he’s grabbed by the wrist and pulled through the crowds. Luckily, there’s enough fanfare before the first round of jousting that they make it before the actual fighting starts, when it’s still just the barker announcing the retinue of the royalty they’ve installed for this season. Cahir is pleased to see Yennefer and Triss up there on the stage, looking resplendent in the rich brocade of queens instead of the flowing silks they don when they’re playing sorceresses. He’s been coming to this particular Faire for long enough to have seen just how the performers cycle through roles (Calanthe and Eist are nowhere to be seen, which must mean they’ve given up the King and Queen shtick and are running the tavern this season), and how the stage relationships blossom into much more real ones. In his excitement, Cahir has forgotten to let go of Aiden’s wrist, only noticing when his friend shifts next to him - out of embarrassment or confusion at the spectacle, Cahir can’t tell. Regardless, he lets go quickly, clearing his throat in embarrassment as he explains what’s about to happen.

It’s not like he’s been harboring a rather ineffectual crush on his best friend for years. Of course not. That would run the risk of ruining everything they’ve built together over all these years, no matter how much he might want it. So instead of focusing on how much he wants to reach back and hold Aiden’s hand instead of just his wrist, Cahir instead points out the two knights on horseback about to enter the lists. He doesn’t need to introduce them, since the barker is loudly expounding on the virtues of ‘Geralt of Rivia, the White Wolf!’ and ‘Lambert of Temeria, the Red Wolf!’ Aiden seems largely uninterested, which is both unsurprising but also a little disappointing. Cahir holds out hope he’ll get more into it when he realizes it’s not completely playacted.

Because out there, on the field, both knights are fully kitted out in plate armor and mounted on similarly decked out steeds - Cahir recognizes the black stallion Scorpion under Lambert’s practiced hand, and what must be the new Roach being urged into a canter by Geralt. The two men meet in a practiced clash that sends a cheer up through the crowd and actually has Aiden jumping in surprise. Cahir allows himself a satisfied smile as Aiden leans in with some interest as the two riders take the second pass, and Geralt scores a second point. There’s something so entrancing about watching these two on the field, playing out a carefully choreographed dance that has all the sharp edges of a real competition. 

But the real treat, the one that Cahir has been waiting for, comes as a frustrated Lambert exits the lists after scoring his only point in the third round, and pulls off his helmet. He hears, distinctly, the way Aiden sucks in a breath as he catches sight of that face - that face that Cahir had fallen for instantly too. Scowling and covered in sweat and grime from the helmet, but fuck if there isn’t something alluring in the sharp curve of his brows and the strong outline of his jaw and nose. Not to mention the scar. Cahir’s always been a sucker for scars, and Lambert’s runs right across his right eye in a curve that’s all too easy to trace with a finger or with gentle lips.

Okay, so maybe Cahir is a little bit more familiar with Lambert than the other performers in the troupe. Maybe Lambert is half the reason he comes to this particular Faire time and time again. The other half of that reason is jogging across the field to take hold of Scorpions bridle and calm him, one gentle hand running up and down the horse’s forehead as he murmurs soft words of encouragement. Whether they’re words of encouragement for the horse or the man atop the horse is completely up to the listener to decide. Eskel is always so gentle with everyone, both in and out of bed. He’s also covered in more attractive scars that have Cahir practically salivating every time he sees him. But he holds his composure for Aiden’s sake. Not that Aiden is paying much attention to anything but Lambert, so it doesn’t really matter.

Cahir elbows his friend gently in the side, snickering as he teases “See something you like?” 

Aiden seems to catch himself, flushing awkwardly as he tears his gaze away from the knight, muttering a clearly embarrassed “Sorry.” 

That’s the opposite of what Cahir wants, so he decides to just take a chance and put it all out there. It’s not like the two of them aren’t familiar with each other’s sexuality, so he won’t get any weirdness on that front. But he’s not sure Aiden knows he’s a regular booty call for a couple that works as reenactors year round. Ah well, nothing for it. 

“If you get Lambert a token, he’ll wear it in the next round of the tournament. He likes flowers.” Cahir offers, and he watches the gears turn in Aiden’s head as he tries to figure out how to react to both the suggestion and also the fact that he knows this much about the knight. 

Eventually, Aiden manages to croak out “Uh, you think that’s uh, a good idea?” Cahir nods firmly, already beginning to usher them away from the arena and back towards the market area.

“Yeah, I think it’s a  _ great _ idea. You’ll get to talk to Lambert, Lambert will be happy to get something pretty, and Eskel will be happy Lambert is happy. Everyone wins.” He says with a grin and a little wink. He really hopes he gets to be included in this win. The fear that two of his favorite people will end up picking his best friend and secret crush over him is very very real, but Cahir has to believe that the easy relationship they have won’t be overturned by the introduction of Aiden. He’s already set the wheels in motion now anyways, so he can’t turn back now. 

They make it back to the market area and Cahir leads them straight to the stall he had been eyeing before, the delicate floral circlets beautiful and absolutely perfect for their purpose. Aiden waffles back and forth before picking one made of daisies and black-eyed susans, the petals a delicate balance of white and yellow that Cahir knows will look gorgeous against the amber of Lambert’s eyes. It only takes a little bit of encouragement before his friend pays for the flower crown, and then it’s back to the arena before either of them can lose their nerve.

The knights are back in the arena, warming up on foot for the swordfighting portion of the tournament, and Cahir can see that they’re not the first suitors trying their luck with tokens. Geralt has a set of teal ribbons woven through his ponytail, and a tiny bouquet of dandelions tucked into the elastic that holds it in place. Lambert is unadorned still, and Cahir aims to fix that. Pushing his way to the front of the crowd, right up against the barrier, he shuffles Aiden next to him and waves at the knight, calling out “Sir Lambert!” 

Lambert’s head twists with impressive speed in the direction of his voice, and Cahir’s heart skips a beat at the way he smiles when he sees who it is. He lopes his way gracefully over to the fence, sheathing his sword and leaning up against the wood so he’s right up in Cahir’s personal space. This is normal behavior, but never fails to get him flustered.

“Come to see me kick Geralt’s ass, pretty boy?” Lambert asks, wiggling his eyebrows in the implication that that’s not the only ass he’s interested in today. 

“You know it.” Cahir says in reply, mouth curling up into an easy smile. It’s always easy with these two. Remembering what they’re here for, he nods his head in Aiden’s direction, adding “I’m not your only admirer today. My friend got you a token, can’t have Geralt outshining you on the field.” 

Lambert’s eyes light up with interest, and Cahir watches as Aiden tries to hand over the woven crown, face an unusually bright shade of red. Lambert simply shakes his head and bows down so that he’s within easy reach of Aiden. Looking up through those simply sinful lashes, he purrs “I would be honored to accept this gesture of courtship.”

Aiden nearly chokes on his own spit, and Cahir figures he’s about to get pummeled to death for this particular little trick. Because yes, tokens could absolutely be platonic, but most often they are a part of courting. Especially in this particular troupe. But instead of getting angry, Aiden simply places the crown on Lambert’s head, arranging it so it hopefully won’t slip off during combat, and swallows hard, clearly trying to get it together enough to speak.

As Lambert straightens up, preening under the attention, Aiden finally manages to speak up. He’s clearly struggling because he said he wasn’t going to take this whole reenactment thing seriously, but it seems like a hot guy is all it took to loosen his tongue. “Cahir and I will, uh, we’ll be watching. Win for us, alright?” 

Oh  _ fuck _ , now Cahir’s the one turning red, because did Aiden just turn this into a threeway courtship thing?? Fourway, really, because where Lambert goes Eskel is sure to follow, but holy shit Cahir can’t focus on that right now. He can’t focus because Aiden is looking up at him all shy, like he’s putting it all out on the line and hoping he isn’t ruining their friendship just like how Cahir had always worried and--

Cahir takes a deep breath and reaches for Aiden’s hand, squeezing it like a lifeline as he says “Yeah, if you don’t win you might not get your reward.” 

Now Lambert is looking at the two of them like he wants to eat them up right here and now, but the horns are sounding again, so all he can do is bow and shoot a cheeky wink their way before he has to turn and actually do his job. Cahir can’t even concentrate on the barker shouting or the sound of Geralt and Lambert’s blades clashing on the field. He’s too overwhelmed by the way Aiden’s hand feels in his, and the way he looks like the most beautiful person in the world as a relieved smile stretches across his face.

“Holy shit I can’t believe that worked. Are you seriously okay with, uh, with this?” Aiden asks, gesturing with their clasped hands back and forth between the two of them and then over towards the arena. Cahir can only nod so fast he thinks he might make himself dizzy, and Aiden’s relieved smile turns into a laugh that lifts the weight of every worry Cahir’s been having about ruining their friendship. 

It’s definitely the least conventional way to start something more with your best friend - at a Renaissance Faire, promising the both of you as a reward to a knight and his long-term romantic partner - but Cahir’s always been a little unconventional, and he’s certainly never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, hope you enjoyed! You get to imagine the four of them having a cute date (and maybe more?) after the tournament yourselves ;) 
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
